New World University Harem
by KingZthe1st
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are starting freshmen at New World University in New World City. On Luffy's first day he has an encounter with 5 women who will play key parts in his college career and maybe even the rest of his life. Harem fic with Luffy being a little bit smarter than he is. Hope you enjoy!


**Welcome my friends to this Alternate Universe of One Piece where all our favorite characters will keep their skills in one form or another as they attend the world's biggest university. This is a harem fic for Luffy as there is no proper one out there. If there is please tell me because I would much love to read it. Luffy's harem will consist of Nami, Robin, Hancock, Vivi, and Shirahoshi. No more, no less! I hope you all enjoy the story! Have fun! Luffy's in his Enies Lobby Arc outfit, Zoro is in his One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase clothes, and Sanji is in his Skypiea Arc clothes. Also Luffy will be smarter than he is in the anime but not by much! Too much and it wouldn't be Luffy don't you agree lol. Enjoy!**

**New World University Harem**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to NWU!**

Sitting in the passenger seat of a black SUV was none other than the main protagonist of our story with a bored to expression plastered on his face, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Saaaaaaanji I'm so hungry! Why can't we stop and get some meat from somewhere?" Luffy moaned while his head was hanging out the window, drool coming out his mouth.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME NO cause we had to look for that shitty swordsman who got lost on his morning run, we had no breakfast, and now we're late for check in!" Sanji yelled from the driver's seat pointing at Zoro in the back who was currently napping.

Luffy moaned more before over the horizon a massive city came into view. In that moment both Sanji and Luffy's jaws dropped in sear excitement as they passed a sign that read "Welcome to the city of the past and future, New World City!"

Luffy immediately started hopping up in down in his seat causing a bag from the back of the vehicle to fall on the green haired swordsmen's face in the back. "Luffy stop all that ju-" he cut himself off as excitement started to well up inside him also.

"This...place...looks...soooooooooo AWESOME THOUGH!" Luffy said with bright stars in his eyes. The vehicle all the sudden started swerving as Zoro and Luffy started getting thrown around the car. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ERO-COOK!" Zoro yelled as he looked to see what Sanji was doing. Said cook was currently ogling several good-looking girls that they had passed by while yelling "MELLORINE MELLORINE MELLORINE MELLORINE MELLORINE" with his upper body hanging out the window.

"YOU DAMN SHITTY COOK! PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" Zoro screamed at the blond.

While laughing Luffy grabbed the wheel in time for them to dodge death by oncoming traffic to steer them back into the right lane. Zoro sighed a breath of relief as Sanji started paying attention to the road again.

After about 30 more minutes of driving and near death experiences courtesy of a love struck Sanji, they pulled up to the front of the university which was swarming with students and teachers alike.

The building they pulled up in front of had a banner that read "Welcome to New World University". Under the banner in front of the doors were the desk that the new students had to check in at to be told where to go.

"Hey Luffy be useful go see if you can find out where we're supposed to go." Sanji said before Luffy started moaning again remembering that he was hungry. "But Saaaanji, its so far away MEAT FIRST!" he yelled/said.

"YOU'LL GET YOUR SHITTY MEAT ONCE WE GET OUR SHITTY ROOM TOGETHER NOW GO!" Sanji yelled.

"OI DON'T ORDER ME AROUND! I'M THE LEADER!" Luffy yelled back. "WELL THEN GO YA SHITTY LEADER!" Sanji said as he kicked Luffy out of the passenger seat window sending him flying into a pink haired girl who screamed as she began to fall. With lightning fast reflexes as he realized himself and the mystery girl were headed for the ground, he wrapped his arms around her and spun in mid-air quick enough for him to hit the ground first. Everyone around who saw the scene unfold rushed to she if they were alright. The sight that greeted them was a kid with a straw hat under a girl with beautiful skin, seashell earrings, and strawberry blonde hair that flowed down her back wearing a white tank top and white mid-thigh shorts with heels on. As she leaned up, she yelped in surprise and jumped from Luffy when she realized she was on top of him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" she began to rapidly say as she began bowing in apology as Luffy picked himself up off the ground.

"Huh for what?" Luffy questioned confused.

"Well I bu-bumped into you on accident and kno-knocked you on the ground." The strawberry blonde explained.

"Oh it's ok, it's Sanji's fault anyway for not giving me food shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

The girl didn't understand but she felt relieved that the boy in front of her wasn't angry. "My name is Shirahoshi, what's yours?" she asked.

"Me, I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" the boy with the straw hat introduced himself as. As he said that a look of wonder appeared on Shirahoshi's face. She felt as if she had heard that family name before and then it dawn on her. Her face lit up with a mix of surprise and amazement at who the boy in front of her really was.

"Lu...lu...lu...luffy-san i...is your father Mon...key D. Dra..Dragon, president of the revolutionaries branch of the university?" the pink-haired girl asked with not so subtle curiosity.

A mile wide smile grew on Luffy's face as he confirmed her theory. "Yep, that's my dad!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH It was on the news that the son of President Dragon was going to be coming New World University but I never thought I'd be the first to meet you!"

"Yep that's me, but I gotta go Skiahoshi and check in or Sanji will be mad and won't feed me. Oh and don't tell anyone who I am ok?"

"It's Shirahoshi and EEEEEHHHH why not?" the strawberry blonde questioned.

"Because everyone'll go crazy, but see ya around Shriekahoshi." Luffy stated walking away with a wave goodbye.

"IT'S SHIRAHOSHI!" she yelled before walking away with a pout on her face at the boy's continued mispunctuation of her name.

Luffy casually walked up to the check in desk in front of the door where another girl with long wavy blue hair, with two bangs hanging down, one on either side of her head. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. After students signed a check in sheet in front of her, she'd search through a large stack of papers for their name and then point them in the direction of their dortmantory. Her name was Nefertari Vivi (Little Garden Arc outfit) and although she was also a freshman like everyone else, her father had brought her to New World University on many occasions since he was a professor at the school so she knew the entire campus ground like the back of her hand. What she didn't know was that today she would be reunited with a boy from her childhood who now wore a strawhat that forever change the outcome of her college years ahead.

"OI is this where I sign where I sign in?" Luffy asked as he got to the desk. Vivi looked up with a bubbling smile and her eyes closed to answer. "Yup this is the student check-in desk."

As the boy in front of her signed his name she looked down to see who he was so she could point him in the right direction. As soon as she did her face shot up to look him in the eye to see if his name was who she thought he was.

"Luffy?" she asked with her hand over her mouth. "Is it really you?"

Luffy just stood there with a confused look on his face wondering who this girl was and how did she know him. " Do I know you?" he asked while scratching the back of his head.

"What, you mean you don't remember me? It's me Vivi, Vivi Nefertari!" she said with a downcast expression at being possibly forgotten. "We played together a couple of times as kids when your father came to Alubarna on business."

"Calamari?" he asked cocking his head to the side picturing the girl in front of him with squid arms and legs. Then it suddenly hit him at who the girl was. A mile wide grin slowingly stretched across his face as realization hit.

"VIVI!" he yelled. As soon as he yelled her name she vaulted across the table and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Afterwards they threw their arms over each others shoulders and jumped in a circle shouting "Hooray hooray, hooray hooray, hooray hooray!" as onlookers sweat dropped at their antics.

"Luffy its been almost eight years since I've seen you! I never would have guessed you'd be starting school here at NWU this year along with me! What are you doing here?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well dad said if I choose to come here it'd be a free ride and I could start my own crew as a freshman. And since Zoro and Sanji were coming here anyway this school was perfect."

"Wow you get to start your own crew freshman year? That's amazing! Most student's don't even attempt to join or even start a crew till their juniors and you can't even start one till you're a sophmore." the blue haired girl explained.

"Yeah and dad even said they have a brand new building waiting for us with a jolly roger I drew a couple of years a go on it. Hey you're gonna join my crew right?" the boy said as more of a statement than a question.

"What me? Are you sure you would want me to?" Vivi asked with a blush on her face. "Of course I would like to for you Luffy but I'll have to go over it with my father first."

"Cool, well can you tell me where the crew houses are? If I'm gone too long Sanji might not gimme any food and I'm really really hungry."

"Yeah, its down this road on your left. There you'll see academy street and all the crew houses will be there." the girl said as she pointed in the direction. As soon as she pointed, Luffy took off back to the SUV where Zoro and Sanji were waiting.

"OK THANKS VIVI, I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO JOIN!" he yelled over his shoulder with a wave goodbye. Vivi just should there smiling at being reunited with a close friend from her childhood. "Hey Vivi, your shift is over." some random girl said walking behind the table. "Hai" she said before taking off to look for her father. She wanted him to hurry and ask if she could join Luffy and his friends.

Back at the SUV, Sanji was having a tough time staying focused with all the beautiful girls around him. Usually he'd be pissed at Luffy for taking so long just to sign-in but for some reason unknown to him, he really didn't care. "Zoro how can you just sit there so casually with all these beautiful woman walking around?" the blond cook asked with hearts in his eyes.

"What kind of question is that? It's because I'm not a shitty love cook like you." Zoro said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANNA GO YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN?" Sanji yelled jumping out the truck getting into a fighting stance.

"BRING IT ON DART BOARD BROW!" Zoro insulted back, also jumping out of the truck with his swords also getting into a fighting stance.

"Oi Zoro! Sanji! I got the directions for where we're supposed to go. Let's go! Eh what's wrong with you two?" Luffy asked oblivious of the brawl that was about to occur. With that both of them "Tch" at each other then returned to the truck.

Seven minutes later the monster trio pulled up to crowd standing in front of what looked like the most awesome house of the future ever. On the very top of the house was a flag with the strawhat jolly roger on it. As the three of them got out the truck, they should there awestruck like everyone else before Luffy finally yelled "AAAAAAAAWWWWEEEEESSSSOOOMMMMMEEE" grabbing everyone's attention. One person noticed his strawhat and the strawhat on flag.

"Hey look he must be the leader of this new crew house." someone whispered. "WHAT! But he's only freshman." another random student answered. Whispers and rumors of the boy with the strawhat rapidly stirred up within the crowd.

Not really caring to stay and listen to rumors start up, Zoro started grabbing things out of the truck to move-in. "Hey Luffy, you got the key your dad sent in the mail right?" he asked ignoring everyone else.

"Yeah!" Luffy replied pulling it out of his pocket.

"Well stop standing around and lets move this stuff in already. You too ero-cook!" the green-haired swordsman demanded breaking both out of their trance.

"Yeah Yeah don't order me around you bastard. Let me move the truck into the driveway first." Sanji stated back.

At this time everyone who had been gawking at the house and its patrons had left to spread the news.

After three hours of exploring, playing with the technology in the house, unpacking, throwing things around and at each other they were done and Luffy was out to hunt. Hunt for food that is. He was walking to where he had overheard some other students saying there was a collection of restaurants at. He soon came across a small cafe with enlightening aroma coming from it. Following his nose he walked in with his 'dead serious' face on and found a seat at a table. All the waiters in the cafe were girls and all of them seemed too scared to go take his order from the look that screamed 'Death' on his face. That is till one girl stepped up. She wore a faded purple button up shirt and dark purple pants with a white apron over it. She had long black hair with blue eyes. She also wore a name tag with her name over her right breast pocket. It read manager and under that the name 'Nico Robin'.

As the boy walked in, it seemed as if the temperature in the whole cafe went down a few degrees. He had the look of someone with dark secrets to hide which Robin liked. She was already known for her love of thrills and all things scary and this boy who walked in had sent a chill down everyone's spins including hers. He had the air of a hunter that wouldn't stop till he got his victim. Something she really liked and also about how the atmosphere around him felt. She got up from her seat at the counter and walked over to take his order since everyone else was too chicken to do it though she thanked whoever the higher being above for it.

"Welcome, my name is Robin. May I take your order sir?" the black haired woman introduced and asked with a smile that showed she clearly had ulterior motives. Luffy picked up the menu, gave it one glance over and put it back down.

"Yeah, gimme the second half the menu please." the straw hatted teen said with a cold dead voice that dared anyone to question it. At that moment Robin became eternally infatuated with the boy which could be seen by the new found gleam in her eyes.

"Right away sir!" she replied with an absolutely shining smile on her face before rushing to the back to prepare the food. "Robin you're not really gonna try and make all that food for him are you?" one of the other waitresses asked walking into the kitchen.

"And why shouldn't we? He's a customer and such an interesting one at that. It would be rude not to serve him all that he ask for." she answered back still smiling brightly.

After disappearing for close to 25 minutes, she returned to the Luffy's table with a tray of all that he asked for, sitting it on the booth table and sitting herself across from him. With no time to spare he began to dig into the tray food as Robin just sat and smiled in his face.

"Iss thdere soometing I cwan heelp ylou witsh?" Luffy asked with a mouth full of food. The look of serious slowly leaving his face as his hunger slowly left his face.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you one of the new freshman this year?" the black haired woman asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah, my name is Monkey D. Luffy and me, Sanji, and Zoro just got finished moving into our crew house. It's big and has a zero gravity staircase and a space refrigerator." Luffy explained.

Across the empty cafe, all the waitresses stared from behind the counter, awestruck at the event that was happening in front of them. No one rarely ever sparked an interest to their manager. Although she was a junior she barely had any friends and always seemed to be alone exception being at work. She just always seem to just be there to everybody else. She was highly popular with the boys and got hit on at least ten times a day (rejecting all who did). Yet here was this freshman, who ate with no manners whatsoever they might add, that she was just idly chatting with as if he was the most interesting person in the world. It was if the entire world was coming to an end.

Luffy devoured all the food on the table he let his mile wide grin invade his face once again. As he arose from his seat he began to search for his student card to pay for the food. Unfortunately he then remembered he left it at the crew house on the kitchen table. He began to sweat at realizing he didn't have it. "Um I kinda left my student card at the crew house."

Robin held up her hand for him to worry about it. "Don't worry about it Luffy on one condition. You come here every now and then to come see me. Deal?" she asked him with the same smile that had been adorning her face the whole time he was there.

"Oi are you for real Robin?" he asked astonished. She simply nodded her to answer his question. His response was a loud "Deal!" as all the other girls in the restaurant yelled "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

He grabbed her hand saying thanks before jetting out the door. "Hey Robin are you sure that was a good idea? That kid has no manners at all and he might scare away all our other customers. I don't see what you see in him." one of the waitresses said.

"It'll be fine. I like him, I really really like him." Robin replied back in a calm cool voice. The waitress just stared are her dumbfounded at what see just confessed. The stoic calm Robin who seemed to enjoy everything dark just confessed to liking a boy she only knew for an hour.

Luffy was as happy as can be now that his stomach was full. He was now just strolling around the city sized campus taking in the sights. As he walked along the sidewalk he passed a van he was stopped by a woman with red-violet hair styled in a mohawk. She wore a green checkered shirt with the word MACE on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals. She was about an inch shorter than Luffy.

"Hey strawhat kid, mind helping my daughter and her friend move her in? There's some pretty heavy stuff here we gotta get up!" the strange lady asked with a smile on her face. Luffy peered around her to see two girls getting boxes out of the van. One who he guessed was the woman's daughter had long orange hair that went mid-way down her back and a tattoo of what looked like a tangerine fused with a pinwheel on her left shoulder. She wore a dark green shirt with the word GOLD on it generously showing off some cleavage and long white jean pants with a purple ringed belt.

"Mom you can't keep asking everyone who walks by for help so you can stand around and do nothing" the young girl said to her mom. "I agree with Nami Ms. Bellmere." a taller girl said as she came from behind the van. This girl had long black hair like Robin except it went down to her waist and snake earrings. She had dark blues comparable to a crystal. She wore a white skirt with two black stripes going down the side that showed off her long slender legs. The baby blue tank top she wore that was obviously too small showed off her toned stomach with pink spaghetti straps around her neck.

"Um I don't mind helping if you really want me too." Luffy said while scratching the back of his head.

"See he doesn't mind like a real gentlemen and he's even kinda cute too wouldn't you say Nami? Boa? Say kid what's your name?" Bellmere asked with a glint in her eye.

"Me I'm Monkey D. Luffy." he replied. As he said that, the tall girl now known as Boa dropped everything she was carrying and pointed to Luffy with a look of shock on her face.

"Lu..Luffy you don't happen to be related to president Dragon do you?" she asked shaking a bit.

"Yeah he's my dad! What about it?" Luffy questioned cocking his head to the side. With that answer, Bellmere and Nami joined Boa in awe as they too knew of the famous businessman and campus president Monkey D. Dragon even though Nami was just a freshman. Bellmere was the first to recover from the shock of who the boy was.

"Ehhh looks like we ran into a really good don't you girls think? Luffy would like to date then marry my daughter?" Bellmere asked before being bopped upside the head by both Nami and Boa.

"OUCH YOU DAMN BRATS THAT HURT!" yelled at them. Boa and Nami were both now holding Luffy's hands apologizing for Nami's mothers antics. "I'm sorry Luffy. Please excuse my mother. She doesn't think before she speaks at all."

"Yes please excuse Ms. Bellemere dearly." Boa chimed in after. Luffy just started laughing at the trio in front of them.

"Shishishishi it's ok! I think you guys are funny!"

Boa and Nami smiled at him then at each other. Bellmere also smirked at the boy. "Well he said he's fine with it so kid grab something and lets go."

At that Luffy picked up a desk with one hand and a heavy trunk with the other like it was nothing. When the three woman saw this there jaws dropped and you could of sworn you could of heard the heart beat of one of them speed up.

As they carried things up and down the stairs to Nami's room on the four floor, Bellmere watched the how the two young girls interacted with the male. It was clear that the three of them hit it off almost immediately. He had Nami and Boa constantly on the verge of tears with stories of his childhood with his surrogate brothers Ace and Sabo and things they did sounded to astonishing to be true.

Being an experienced woman, Bellmere could tell that if the three stayed friends that the two girls would grow to like the boy. She knew of men like him. They were hard to come by these days. Men who didn't just stand ogling a woman's body and cherished friendship more than getting in her pants. A man with a pure heart.

Watching them take up the last few boxes she noticed a small blush on her daughter's face and an even more noticeable one on Boa's face. With a giggle and a smirk she announced to herself "Nami's got some adventurous years ahead of her! I hope she learns quick to enjoy them!" leaning next to the door to the dorm smiling into the sky.

When the three came back down stairs, Nami and Boa were literally red in the face from laughing at whatever story their new friend Luffy was telling them.

"Hey Nami, Boa I'm about to go. Will you be ok?" Bellmere asked her daughter and her close friend.

Nami's smile faded and she just looked at her mother with a sad face. "I'll miss you mom! Call me when you get home."

The redish-violet haired woman pulled her daughter into a hug telling her "I'll me and your sister'll miss you too and of course I'll call you when I get home! You be good ok? And remember that you can call me for anything. I'm so proud of you" while fighting back tears. Nami too was on the verge of tears by this moment.

"Luffy! Boa!" the older woman called to the strawhat boy.

"Hai?" they said together

"Do me a favor and take care of Nami for me will ya?" she asked letting some tears slip. Boa and Luffy looked at each and smiled at her before replying "Of course!"

With that she left in the van and the three were left there.

"Oi Nami! You gonna be ok?" Luffy questioned with new found serious.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks for asking!"

"Ok well I should probably be going before Sanji and Zoro get mad me."

"What how do you have three roommates? Dorm rooms only have room for two." Boa asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh we got a crew house." Luffy answered as if it was normal.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH" was the girls response.

**End**

**AN: Not really a fan of the ending but I wanted to get this out so I could start getting feedback. Before anyone ask, crews and crew houses are the same thing as ****sororities**'s and fraternities. Anyway we'll pick up where we left off in the next chapter enjoy. 


End file.
